


Morning Glory

by comically_so (knobblyfruit), knobblyfruit



Category: Pundit RPF, Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-26
Updated: 2009-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knobblyfruit/pseuds/comically_so, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knobblyfruit/pseuds/knobblyfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lazy Sunday morning in the lives of our intrepid heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://dutchtulips.livejournal.com/profile)[**dutchtulips**](http://dutchtulips.livejournal.com/)' birthday.

Anderson slowly woke up with the sun shining brightly in his eyes. They must have forgotten to shut the curtains. He twisted in the blankets to press his face into Keith’s side.

Of course, they _were_ rather distracted last night. Anderson snickered.

“S’funny?” Keith mumbled above him, voice still fogged with sleep.

“Nothing to worry your pretty little head about, dearheart.”

There was a long pause in which Anderson thought that Keith had gone back to sleep. Then Keith pushed himself up to a sitting position, crossing his arms in front of his bare chest. The look on his face quite clearly told Anderson he hadn’t gotten away with anything. “Did you just call me dearheart?”

This time Anderson let out a full-blown laugh. “Yeah, and your head’s not little, either.”

He tilted his head up to watch Keith’s jaw open, snap shut, then open again. “Why do I put up with you?”

“Nice comeback, old man.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “It’s too early in the morning to be witty.”

“And what’s your excuse for the rest of the day?”

Keith grumbled something unintelligible, swept the blankets to the side, and hauled himself out of bed. Anderson watched him walk out of the room with a smirk on his face, then buried himself further in the pile of blankets Keith had left him.

He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew someone was swatting him over the head with a newspaper. “Hey!”

“You don’t get to go back to sleep,” Keith said as he set a coffee mug down on the night stand.

“And why not?” Anderson pulled himself up to a sitting position. Keith didn’t answer until he was back in bed and comfortably resting against the headboard.

“Because I said so,” he finally replied, unfolding the newspaper and pulling out the sports section. He handed the rest to Anderson.

Anderson just smiled and turned his attention to the paper. They couldn’t really say this was a morning tradition or ritual because they didn’t get to do it that often, but it had become routine whenever they got up at the same time and actually had time to do it.

After less than a minute of comfortable silence, Keith snorted. “Nice, guys.”

“What?” Anderson asked distractedly, currently engrossed in yet another article on health care reform.

“Yankees lost to the Red Sox,” Keith sighed.

“I thought they won their last game,” Anderson said, still only half paying attention.

“They won Friday’s game at a nice 20-11. They lost yesterday’s game at a horrid 14-1.”

Something in that got Anderson’s attention. He turned to look at Keith. “The Yankees had a game yesterday?”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Yeah. So?”

“You didn’t watch it.” Anderson’s tone of voice indicated that he didn’t quite know what to think of that.

“Nope. Doesn’t seem like I missed much, anyway.”

“You _always_ watch the games when you’re home. Especially New York versus Boston.”

Keith shrugged, eyes still on the sports section. “I was spending time with you.”

“You were losing spectacularly in a Scrabble game!”

“Just because I was losing doesn’t mean I wasn’t having fun.”

“Keith, you threatened to throw the board off the balcony at one point.”

There was a few moments of silence as Keith stared at the newspaper in his hands. Anderson knew he wasn’t really reading it.

Finally, Keith lifted his head up and looked Anderson right in the eye.

“ _You_ were having fun.”

Anderson could feel his eyes widen and his eyebrows shoot up, watching as Keith turned back to the newspaper and flipped to the next page.

Soon enough, Anderson plucked the paper from Keith’s hands, and tossed one leg over Keith’s thighs, straddling him. He leaned forward to wrap his arms around Keith’s neck, forearms resting on Keith’s shoulders.

“You purposely continued to play a game you weren’t liking instead of going to do something you would enjoy…to make me happy?” Looking back, he probably should be a bit ashamed of how much he rubbed his high score into Keith’s face. But he’d managed to spell out QUIXOTIC on a triple word score, and how often does that _happen_?

The moment Keith looked like he was about to reply, Anderson pressed their lips together in a slow, lazy kiss. When they pulled apart, Anderson smiled at him. “Thank you.”

He scooted back just slightly and dropped his arms to wrap loosely around Keith’s waist. Then he let his head drop down to Keith shoulder, his face pressed to the crook of Keith’s neck.

As if it were automatic, Keith started to gently run his fingers up and down Anderson’s back. After a few moments, he finally spoke. “You’re only thanking me so I’ll do it more often, aren’t you?”

Anderson couldn’t resist the giggle that bubbled up from his throat. “I prefer to call it encouragement.”

Anderson felt Keith’s low chuckle before he heard it. “Just for that, I should drag you with me to the game today.”

There was a pause, then Anderson lifted his head to look Keith in the eye. “I’d be okay with that.”

Keith stared at him incredulously. “Really?”

Anderson nodded. “Yeah.” He thought for a moment. “But you have to buy me some nachos.”

Keith laughed - a full, deep, head-thrown-back laugh. “Mr. Cooper, you’ve got yourself a deal.”

END.


End file.
